The Survivors
by OmegaInferno
Summary: This isn't a tale of heroes defeating villians and saving princesses, oh no, this is a story about the cowards who decided it was better to live in shame than to die in glory, this is a tale of the survivors
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer**

**Omega: Hey guys! We have here a brand spankin' new story for ya'**

**Gray: Featuring me, and my team of Pokemon**

**Omega: Well, hope you enjoy the first chapter, and remember, I only own my OC's!**

**chapter 1: The Beginning**

"The demons are preparing to battle!" a bellowing voice shouted throughout the arena of cheering fans. I looked around and was severely unnerved, where do I begin? How about my name, I'm Gray Steel, born fifteen years ago in Blackthorn City in the Johto region, but none of that matters now. Right now it seems that I and the rest of everyone alive are in heaps of trouble. I stared at the roaring crowd, my gold shirt and black pants were ruffling from the winds of the ventilation. Same went for my black short hair and my black and silver cap. I was far past nervous, I was scared out of my mind, but in spite of this, my unsual red eyes kept calm under the pressure.

You see, this isn't a story of heroes, no they died out when the first wave hit, no this is the tale of the survivors. This is the tale of me and my team. Two days ago, we were hit by something we'd never expect, aliens and not like Deoxys, no full out extraterrestrials, complete with spaceships and lasers. No one had a chance, whoever resisted or didn't have a Pokemon team were instantely shot up, but those of us who had Pokemon and kept quiet, we were the so called "lucky ones" didn't feel too lucky though.

"Go ahead demons, we're waiting," the announcer taunted causing my opponent to send out his first Pokemon. The opposing trainer was a man, about twenty years of age with black hair and a short, rotund body. His partner on the other hand was a Probopass, a floating rock Pokemon with large nose hairs sticking out and three floating noses.

I hesitated, but I finally threw out my pick, "Go, Aggron!" my iron, dinosaur like Pokemon appeared with him roaring his name. My opponent was too nervous to really study him, so he launched the first move he could think of.

"Probopass, use Thunderbolt!" the Pokemon complied by releasing a tremendous shocking attack, but it didn't do much to my partner.

Aggron grinned as I decided my next attack, "Okay Aggron, rock the house with an Earthquake!" The dinosaur roared in aggreement as the entire arena shook and devastated the opponent, "Good, now finish him with Flamethrower!" the Aggron's maw opened as a large stream of flames was released and and forces Probopass to faint.

"Damn it!" the man cursed as he returned his Pokemon then sent out another, "Go, Poliwrath!" a tadpole like Pokemon appeared and called it's name, "Okay Poliwrath, use Brick Break!" Poliwrath nods and charges Aggron as his fist turns white. Lucky for me, Aggron dodged as I realised fighting this Poliwrath with my current member would be useless.

"Aggron, come back!" I called as the beast is returned to it's Pokeball. I then pulled out another, "Go, Sceptile!" my dinosaur like, grass Pokemon appeared and roared out his challenge, "Okay, hit 'em hard with Leaf Blade!" the dinosaur nods as the leafs on his arms doubled in size and started to glow. One slash was all it took to make the tadpole Pokemon faint and fall to the ground.

The man started to sweat now, "Uh... go, Forretress!" the metal bug appeared like a giant clam type Pokemon and called it's name, "Okay Forretress, use Gyro Ball!" the bag worm Pokemon closed into it's shell and spun rapidly and advanced towards Sceptile at break neck speed, but the reptilian saw through the attack and quickly barrel rolled to the side.

I frowned and returned Sceptile as I pulled out a Pokeball with a large N printed on it," Go Nova!" a large wolverine like Pokemon with a flaming mane around the back of it's neck appeared with a roar, many faded scars were scattered across his chest, this was my first Pokemon, Nova the Typhlosion, "Okay Nova, this'll be a walk in the park, use Eruption!" I commanded as he lowered his flaming collar towards the Forretress and let loose an explosion of power that slamed into the bagworm Pokemon and knocked it into the wall. Nova let out one more roar as the crowd went wild, but I felt no joy in the victory.

The man had tears in his eyes as he begged, "Please! Please! I don't want to die!" he and his fainted Pokemon were dragged back into the depths by two reptilian aliens, known as Elites by some, no one knows for sure what happens after you lose, but one thing is for sure, you'll never be seen again. Two more Elites in golden armor and strange swords escorted me and Nova back to my cell for me to contemplate over my "victory".

"So you won after all," another person in the cell with me remarked in a melancholly tone. This was Leo Kennedy. His brown hair was slightly longer than mine while his black pants and white T-shirt were torn and jagged from abuse. We were best friends and he was one year older than me, while I picked Typhlosion five years ago, he picked a Swampert a year earlier in the Hoenn region, "That makes you the crowd favorite for today."

I looked down at the floor, "How come I don't feel like it?" I asked in dismay even though I knew the answer. I sentenced an innocent man and his Pokemon to death just to keep myself alive.

Leo noticed me and decided to change the subject, "How's your team looking?" he asked as I pulled out my six Pokeballs. My party included, Lucario, Sceptile, Aggron, Charizard, Flygon, and last but certainly not least, Nova. Leo's party on the other hand were, Swampert, Tyrranitar, Skarmory, Hydreigon, Weavile, and Houndoom. There was only one reason I wish he wasn't still alive. I knew that he would go to the semi-finals for sure, and I was most likely too with my easy victory streak, but when it came to our final battle, I'm not sure if I could kill my best friend just to save my ass.

"Hey, Leo?" I asked my best friend. He looked over at me and already knew what I was going to ask, so he just shook his head and assured me not to worry about it. I nodded in aggreement then put my Pokeballs, except Nova's, back and stared at the large N embroidered on it. It was gold with a black outline around it, the weird thing about the ball itself was, it was a Cherish Ball one of the rarest Pokeballs only used in special events.

We heard large thuds coming our way, we knew it was one of the guards. They were big, furry, and over all nasty creatures, and unlike the Elites who at least had some dignity these filthy beasts, AKA Brutes were as savage as they got. One of them unlocked our cell then growled his orders, "You, the whelp in the torns clothes, it's your time to be judged by the Gods," Leo said his farewells to me and then allowed the guards to escort him to the collesium.

Several minutes later, a smaller creature called a grunt walked over to my cell and threw a tray of food to me, "There you go, you stinky demon," I was about to growl back, but I noticed it had a small, pistol-like object in it's hand. I kept quiet as he irritated the shit out of me a little while longer than left with a smile on his face.

When Leo returned I was releaved that he won, but that was also the reason I was depressed. I know he felt the same when I always came back and I never blamed him, "Gray, I heard talk from the aliens that they brought a new shipment of trainers and due to the overflow, they're going to have to give some cells three occupants."

I nodded and prayed that it wasn't going to be anyone that I knew, "I see, so who'd you take out this time?"

Leo looked at me once and I knew he didn't want to talk about it, "He was just a boy, Gray, he was just a boy..." he looked towards the floor as a few tears fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I immediately apologized then we waited for our next match.

**Chapter End**

**Gray: Damn, that's depressing**

**Omega: Yeah, I guess it was**

**Gray: Oh well, read and review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: A True Friend

**Disclaimer**

**Gray: Here we go again**

**Omega: Yup, Pokemon death battles, what could go wrong?**

**Gray: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 2: A True Friend**

We sat in the cell, as usual, no one said a word. The silence was unbearable, but neither of us could seem to break it, but it eventually subsided when we heard the Brutes moving towards us, "Seems that one of us will be next," I guessed.

Leo nodded and sat up as the guards walked over to the cell, "Both of you worms, come with us!" both of us were in shock, we had no idea our fight was going to be this soon. I almost wanted to resist, but I knew it would be suicide. We both took deep breathes and let the guards take us to our positions.

"Ah, and here are the demons now!" the golden Elite in the pillar overlooking the stadium announced as the crowd went into an uproar, "Go ahead maggots, when you're ready!" Leo and I looked at each other with worry, but we knew what had to be done, as I threw out my Charizard as his Skarmory appeared.

I took another deep breath and shut my eyes, when they opened back up I ordered the attack, "Okay Charizard, let's make this quick, use Flamethower!" the dragon hesitated for a split second, but agreed and unleashed a stream of fire from his maw, but Skarmory saw through the attack and easily dodged.

"This one's going to be tough," Leo grimaced, "Skarmory, use Rock Slide!" the steel bird kawed loudly as white portals appeared in the sky and slammed around the now flying Charizard who barely dodged.

I gritted my teeth, "Damn that was close, Charizard, use ThunderPunch!" the dragon roared in agreement as it slammed and electrified fist into the bird that made it shout in pain, "Good, now follow up with FirePunch!" the other fist followed suit as it set ablaze and burned the bird and sent it spiralling to the ground, "now finish it with Flamethower!" the last attack knocked the bird out cold as Leo returned it.

"You've gotten better, Gray," he complimented me, but I didn't enjoy the win, "Now let's see if I can even keep up, go, Tyranitar!" the giant, green dinosaur appeared with a challenging roar, "you're move, Gray."

"Charizard, ThunderPunch!" my Pokemon charged Tyranitar with another punch, but this time Tyranitar simply stopped the punch by grabbing my dragon's fist and created a small shockwave, "Damn it, no!" I shouted in frustration because I knew that once Leo had the upperhand, he'd use Charizard's weakness against with with ease.

Leo noticed this far before I though, "Tyranitar, end this with one hit, Stone Edge!" the dinosaur stomps the ground and causes several stone shards to appear from the ground and ram into Charizard and knocking him out with one attack. I returned the dragon and sent out my next Pokemon. As my green dragonfly, Flygon, appeared and took to the sky Leo knew that tyranitar wouldn't be enough, "Great, now I have to compete with this."

"Flygon, make this quick, use DragonBreath!" the stream of air rushes from the dragon's mouth and slams into the dinosaur, causing the behemoth to move back in pain, "great, now finish him with Earthquake!" Flygon instantely stops his flight and slams into the ground and causes it to shake uncontrollably. At this point, Tyranitar couldn't take it anymore and faints on the spot.

Leo was on his last Pokemon to use by the rules so he decided to go all out on me, "Swampert, come on out!" the amphibious Pokemon appeared and called out his name in challenge, "Use Ice Beam!" the attack landed on my Flygon and took it out with one hit, not surprising me one bit, "Come on Gray, surely you can do better than that," I knew what he was doing, he was antagonizing me, trying to make me angry so it would make me try my hardest to win, but something inside me didn't want to.

I contemplated on who to use next, if I used Sceptile I could easily take his Swampert out, but if he hit me with that Ice Beam it would be all over, but if I used Nova, he could at least take one hit from that thing. I sighed and pulled out the Cherishball with the N on it, "Nova, we're ending this now, for better or for worse," my partner appeared and nodded.

"That was a stupid choice," Leo insulted me, but he knew Nova's moveset perfectly and was well aware of what was in store for him, "Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" I gasped, but Nova was completely calm and side stepped the attack.

As I regained my composure I knew what to do, "Nova, use Sunny Day!" the beast roared as the rays of the arena grew intense, "Good, now use SolarBeam!" Nova nodded as he released a giant beam from his mouth that barely scrapes Swampert and sends it to the ground, "Okay, use Brick Break!" the wolverine's fist then turns white as it's slammed into Swampert and sends the creature flying. I knew I could win, it was in the bag, but something stopped me, something didn't want me to win.

Leo saw my indesiciveness and took advantage, "Swampert use Hydro Pump once more!" this time the surge of water slams into Nova's chest and causes him to shout in pain and snap me from my thoughts, "You're getting sloppy Gray, finish this, Swampert, use Earthquake!" the beast stomps the ground and roars as the shockwave sends Nova flying into the air and upon landing, knocks him unconscious. Leo returns his Swampert and looks at me with sorrow, "I'm sorry Gray, but I swear I will never forget you."

I nodded slowly as I let the thought sink in, I returned Nova and walked away from the battlefield while the guards escorted me. As the creatures started dragging me to a wall with black marks on it, I knew that it was plasma burns from their weapons. I had only seen them be used once before, but they left burn marks on everything, "Well demon, it seems that the Gods favored someone else this time around," a golden Elite spoke to me as he loaded a rifle with a small tube for ammo.

With one sudden burst of anger I spat at the aliens, "Screw you and your damn Gods, I hope you all burn in Hell for this," one of the Brutes didn't take kindly to this and slammed me against the wall and hooked me to chains. The Elite took a deep chuckle as he aimed the rifle at me. I closed my eyes as I heard a gun shot, but I was still alive, as I slightly opened one of my eyes, I could see the entire execution squad falling to the ground with bullet wounds, "What the Hell?"

"Are you okay?" a giant man in olive green armor asked me as he put away his gun and broke my shackles. I looked up at him and slowly nodded, "Good, come with me, we're going to help the Covenant walk the Great Journey a little faster."

I didn't know what he meant, but I just slowly nodded and followed him as best I could, "Who are you?" I asked him, "I mean, I've never seen anyone or anything like you before."

The man started in a monotone voice, "Master Chief, John-117 of the UNSC," yet again, I had know idea what he was talking about, but I decided to go along with it. He then gave me a small pistol that I accepted, but was nervous and anxious at the same time to use.

"So... are you an alien?" I asked after a while.

The man turned around to face me, but his green helmet and orange visor didn't tell me anything about him, "Negative, I am offworld, but I'm very much human," I nodded in understanding for once.

"Okay, so are you saying that there are other planets with humans on them and that they can achieve space flight?" I almost couldn't believe it, but after what I've seen lately, I wouldn't doubt it. If there were aliens, what's to stop humans achieve space flight and travel to other planets?

"Affirmative, there are several including the inner and outer colonies, and of course the birth place of mankind, Earth," I had no idea that any of these planets existed, but here I am fighting aliens, so I guess it's not that hard to believe.

I pull out Nova's Pokeball, "Okay then, Chief, what's the plan?"

"Round up all surviving captives then head for the escape pods," those last two words confused me. If he means what I think we means, then that means we're in space, and if we're in space then there was no hope of anyone escaping alone.

"So, we're in space!?" I asked in shock.

"Affirmative, we are currently in orbit around your home planet," the Chief replied, "Now let's continue," I simply nodded as we made our way to the holding cells and on my way to free my friends.

**Chapter End**

**Gray: So, how was it?**

**Omega: Should be sufficient**

**Gray: Good, read and review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Gray: Here we go again, and it seems we're going to spearhead an assault on those alien bastards**

**Omega: Indeed, and sorry for the rediculously long update time**

**Gray: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's, nothing more, nothing less**

**Chapter 3: Savior**

"So, where are you from?" I asked my armored liberator who looked down on me. His stature alone was intimidating, and I couldn't imagine his war torn face behind the helmet. He just took a deep breath then looked ahead.

As he was about to speak a pink needle flew past his head, "Not now, we've got contacts," I nodded as I sent out Aggron to dispatch the aliens. The soldier seemed curious about my Pokemon, but he didn't say anything about it. The two made short work of the attackers as the soldier handed me one of their weapons. It was medium sized, blue, and seemed to be congruent from a side point of view.

"What's this for?" I asked him. The soldier looked down on me when he spoke.

"That's a Plasma Rifle, just aim and pull the trigger," he told me, I just dumbly nodded though. We made our way to the holding cells, and what I saw horrified me. Two familiar people standing in front of several Covenant soldiers who held them at gun point, one of them was Leo, the other was my little sister, Alicia! She was small with medium blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her shirt and pants seemed ragged and torn like like she just came out of a barbed wire fence. I suddenly felt a boiling rage swelling inside me.

One of the aliens stepped up with a grin on his face, and judging by his looks and armor, he was a top ranking Elite, "Ah, the infamous demon has graced us with his appearance, but if you take even one more step, I'll have my men shoot both of these wretched worms."

My teeth gritted even more, but I stopped when the elite motioned for me, I slowly moved forward and stopped right in front of him and stared straight into his eyes. It was like staring down the devil, "What do you want, you son of a bitch?"

He simply chuckled at my insult, "A chance for you to live and to set these two free, battle them both at the same time, if you win I'll let all of you go free, but if you lose, you stay and fight for me," he stopped to let me think about my options then added in, "Also, if you refuse, we'll kill everyone of you without a second thought."

I growled, but ultimately gave in, "Fine," I sighed as I recalled Aggron and sent out Sceptile and Nova. This was going to be tough, because I assume he wants me to fight boh of their entire parties, but I've fought tougher. Val sent out his Skarmory while Alicia threw out Starmie.

"One more thing, if I sense anyone not giving it their all, we shoot," I sighed mentally, but then studied my opponents, Starmie and Skarmory shouldn't cause me problems if I pull this off. I tensed as Alicia made the first move with a Watergun, I wasted no time and ordered Sceptile to block it with Leaf Blade while Nova fends off Skarmory with Flame Wheel.

I grinned as things started tilting towards my end as Sceptile made Starmie go on the defensive with Camoflauge while Skarmory was barely dodging Nova's Flamethrower, "That's it guys! We've got this one in the bag if you keep it up," it wasn't long until Lady Luck decided to turn her favor the other way. Starmie snuck up on Nova while Skarmory pinned Sceptile down with an aerial barrage. This was bad, I wasn't going to last much longer and the Chief knew it.

Masterchief may have been a giant in clanking green armor, but he could be sneakey when he wanted to be, while the elites were focused on our battle, the Chief had slipped off into the shadows, how observant, but I payed no attention as I just tried to survive the battle. That's when I saw the green shadow of the man behind the aliens. He then motioned towards several soldiers to the side and nodded ever so slightly as I got his message. As he unsheathed his knife, I gave the signal, "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on the soldiers to the left, Nova, use Flamethrower on the soldiers to the right!" in seconds all of the soldiers were either burned to a crisp, or slashed to death.

Once we were sure no one else was around, Alicia ran up and gave me a hug as she started bursting into tears, "Gray, Th-they were going to shoot us!" she sobbed as I patted her head in comfort while my rage continued to grow exponentially. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, but it didn't work, no surprise, once Alicia stopped hugging me I turned to Masterchief for answers.

"What do we do, Chief? I'm almost positive it'll be possible to rescue everybody, at least not right now," Masterchief nodded at my observation and handed Leo another Plasma Rifle weapon and Alicia a purplish handgun with pink spikes sticking out of it's top.

Once done with that, he turned to all of us and equipped his assault rifle, "We head for the escape pods, stop for no one, not even me," and with that, he pointed us towards a long hallway. I took point with Leo, then Alicia, and Masterchief bringing up the rear. As we made it to the pods, we heard several roars echoing from nearby, they were catching up to us. As all of us made it into the escape pod, the super soldier expertly launched the pod and took control of the helm as he steered us towards the planet below.

We made it, we finally escaped that accursed Hell hole, but I knew deep down in my gut, that was not the last time I'll see it. I looked over to my sister and prayed that she would never be put in danger again. Once my mind was on her, my mind then turned into sheer rage, with the thoughts of destroying every one of those damned aliens with my bare hands. I noticed Leo was as calm and collected as ever while the Chief was... well he seemed normal, from what I could tell. But Alicia seemed even more shooken up then before.

"Strap in, we're making planet fall in thirty seconds," the super soldier told us as we all buckled up and prepared ourselves. When we hit the earth, we were tired, hungry, and injured, but we were alive, and that is all we needed to take this planet back. I was positive that I nor anyone with me, were going to give up without a fight, and I sure as Hell was going to fight until everyone of those bastards were dead. No longer will I be a mere survivor, a coward hiding in the shame of life, I will become the Devil himself to kill all those who threaten my friends, my planet, and most of all, my family.

**Chapter End**

**Omega: Sorry for the chapter being short, I just wanted to let you guys know I didn't quit**

**Gray: Hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!**


End file.
